


roadtrip!

by kirbycat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbycat/pseuds/kirbycat
Summary: Ranboo and Technoblade go on a journey to find a woodland mansion!---A oneshot based on Technoblade and Ranboo's stream on Jan 24th. (titled "Techno & Ranboo's Excellent Adventure" on Technoblade's channel).
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 311





	roadtrip!

Ranboo woke to a slight stinging sensation on his cheek. He quickly lifted a gloved hand, wiping away the snow that had drifted into his wall-less house. He couldn’t complain, the tiny shack did it’s job and kept out the bulk of the snow. A breeze tousled his hair, as Ranboo pulled on his suit jacket after climbing out of bed.

After feeding his pets and attending to his cow farm, Ranboo checked his memory book. There was something important he had to do today. Ranboo anxiously made his way over to Technoblades house.

Ranboo looked up to see him sitting on the porch, sharpening his sword. It did nothing to dissolve the growing feeling of worry growing in Ranboo’s stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should’ve just stayed in his shack with his pets. Maybe Ranboo should just leave, in fact maybe he never should’ve built his house here in the first pla-

“You just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna say something?”

Ranboo snapped to attention. His hands, previously held in front of him twisting out of anxiety, fell to his side. He drew in a shaky breath.

“Oh! Um, hello!” Ranboo forced a smile. Technoblade just stared at him.

“Okay so… You have nothing going on today right?” Technoblade looked down at his half sharpened sword. “Well besides chores?” Technoblade shook his head.

“Great! Okay… so basically I found this thing… and… um well…”

“Come on kid I don’t have all day.”

“You just said you weren’t doing anything!

Techno waved his hand lazily, “Semantics.”

“I’ll just show you.” Ranboo pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, carefully unfolding it before handing it over to Technoblade.

The pig hybrid looked at the map, before gazing back up at the increasingly excited enderman hybrid. “Do you know what this is?” Ranboos' eyes shone as he nodded his head in anticipation.

“I have no idea how you found this, but you’ve just made my day a lot more interesting.”  
Technoblade went inside to gather his things, switching out the sword he was sharpening for his netherite tools, before calling up to the attic. “Phil! I’m going out today with the kid. I’ll call you when we’re ready for you to activate the stasis chambers.”

Technoblade got a snore, and a tired thumbs up in response.

“Alright, got everything you need? We’ll be traveling through the Nether.”

“Wait, Nether? I didn’t say anything about going through the Nether.”

“It’ll be faster. Come on.” Ranboo barely had time to let out another protest before he had no choice but to follow the self proclaimed Blood Nicolas Cage to the nearby portal.

“You and I are finding a woodland mansion today.” The pair stepped to the portal, eager to begin the journey towards their destination.

***

The Nether was hot against his skin, and Ranboo suddenly felt envious of Technoblade’s piglin qualities. Ranboo’s own body was much more suited for The End’s cooler climate, and the stifling heat of the Nether was starting to take its toll on him.

Technoblade rounded the corner of the wall Ranboo was currently mining his way through. Techno looked at him before pulling out a smooth, dark grey skull. Ranboo dropped his pickaxe.

“Where in the world did you find a Wither skull?”

“From a wither skeleton.”

Ranboo stared at him with disbelief. Technoblade just smirked, letting out a short laugh.

“There’s around three fortresses west of us, with a bunch of bastions surrounding them,” Technoblade said.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Well we’ve gotta go back there right now!” Ranboo rushed to pick up his pickaxe and shoved it in his bag.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be back by sundown, it'd be a pretty big detour if we were to explore the whole thing.”

“Technoblade.” Ranboo grabbed his shoulder. “I can pick up the spawners for us. We can split the loot.”

Technoblade paused after this, “Lead the way then.”

***

“Bet I can throw this enderpearl farther than you.”

Technoblade just stared at him once again, but this time with a slight air of amusement.

Ranboo reeled his arm back and chucked the pearl, only to watch it fall straight into the lava. He let out a short yelp as he missed the jump entirely.

Technoblade chucked a potion of fire resistance and fished Ranboo out of the lava pool, with only a few burns from the initial fall

“You’re training arc’s not over yet,” Techno said, shaking his head.

Ranboo sighed, laying down on the warm stone floor. He pulled out another slice of cake, and offered half the slice to Techno. The pig hybrid took it, and the two of them munched on their cake as Ranboo recovered from the excitement.

***

The pair emerged from a newly built portal.

“Do you think we should travel the rest of the way in the overworld?” Ranboo said as he examined the map.

Techno looked over his shoulder, “We still have a lot of area to cover.” He shrugged. “Up to you.”

“Nether it is then.”

Ranboo folded up the map, taking out his compass. The two walked back through the portal

***

“I can’t believe we overshot it.”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one with the map.”

Ranboo sighed before walking back into the Nether. Technoblade followed.

***

“I’m still mad about the Enchanted Apple you know.”

Technoblade only looked at him and laughed. “Oh come on man, you gotta admit it was funny.”

“I’ve been looking for one of those for ages. I can take back those spawners you know!” Ranboo said without any real threat in his voice.

“Oh no! What will I ever do now that the main character has come to steal my things?” Both of them looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

“Okay… maybe it was kind of funny,” Ranboo sighed.

“I know. I’m hilarious,” Technoblade grinned at him.

A silence overtook them. It was comfortable, and held none of the awkward tension that had surrounded the two during the start of their journey, as both of them sat under the warm glow of the flaming building.

Ranboo shifted his gaze away from the mansion and fixed his gaze on his hands. He twisted them nervously before taking a breath.

“Thanks,” he said. “You really didn’t have to come out here with me today.”

Technoblade coughed, and turned his gaze towards the enderman hybrid who sat beside him

“Well it was mostly for the loot, but… I also sort of enjoyed it,” he looked away. Ranboo could’ve sworn he saw him blushing. “Besides you definitely would’ve gotten lost without me.”

Ranboo jerked his head up, “Would not!”

“Sure man, whatever you say,” Technoblade said with a laugh, pulling himself off the ground. “You ready to go?”

Ranboo gathered all of his newly found belongings and stood up. “Yup. All done with the arson.”

“Time to wake Phil up then,” Technoblade tapped out a message on his communicator, before lifting it to his ear to speak with him.

“Bring us home Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic so thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
